


I'm Not Yours, But I Am For Now

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Flashbacks, Future Fic?, M/M, Moving On, Psychological, arm holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for snugglewolfs: ian/mickey // they're away from home for a couple of hours and mickey lets ian hold his arm (not his hand, fuck, he's not gay). i just want them being in a relationship but at the same time not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Yours, But I Am For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for this amazing prompt, i hope this is good - It’s the first time I've write Gallavich for somebody, so i hope you really like it.

Ian POV.

Mickey wanted to hang out, he never wanted to hang out, only fuck and never talk, and I'd learnt to accept that part about him. I walked down the street until I saw him, he nodded his head. I moved towards the alley way so no one could see us. 

He walked towards me.

“Hey Mick.” I said.

“Hi Gallagher.” He said, his voice sounded slightly hoarse and broken. 

“Come on.” He said, walked forward in front of me, I followed him. 

We walked mostly in silence, I couldn’t stop myself from looking at him, and he had a shaved face, new hair cut; he looked different.

“What you looking at Gallagher?” he asked.

“Nothing,” I said quietly.

“This way.” He said, moving his head to the side, towards the baseball game, it was shut by now surely?

We walked in through the back door,

I held onto his arm, so not to lose him in the crowd, he glared at me, 

I looked down I was still clinging onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
